Imprisoned
by HaleyJamesPotter
Summary: Haley James Potter is Kidnapped within a kidnapping? Find out how this involves the Weasleys and Malfoys. Is she even a Potter after all? WARNING: It's pretty violent. Plus there may be some language. Special Thanks To twilighter2001 for trusting me with her plot.
1. Revenge

**AN: Hello World! Okay so the other day I found out something odd. I (for the first time in months) looked at my PM's and apparently I have fans! Wow! Never saw that one coming. It took me a while to read through and respond to all of your lovely messages and I ran into one in particular message that caught my attention. It was one of the newest messages in my PM and it was from a fan called twilighter2001**

 **She wrote me the following message:**

 ** _"_** ** _Hi I am a HUGE fan of your writing and stories and I had an idea today that I thought could be a great plot for a story if you are interested it is similar to your story not a potter but instead when James and Lily die Haley is kidnapped by death eaters and she is searched for for years but when she turns 11 they trace her letter to where she is being kept and save her and the Weasley's are her true family please tell me if you are going to use my idea I would be honoured if you did."_**

 **This message stood out to me for several reasons. 1. Because she used my story as an example as to why I should write it. 2. I LOVE the Weasley's and enjoy writing about them. 3. I've never actually gotten a request like this before.**

 **So I have decided to write the story and I hope I do it justice.**

 **Also check out my new Instagram page! I will answer any questions you have and will post as often as possible including knowledge on when I'm updating, what is new, and harry potter memes. ;) So follow me at haleyjamespotter.**

 **And don't forget to follow and review!**

 **BYE!**

 **Haley James Potter**

Chapter 1 – Revenge

"Are you sure this is the best place for her Albus?" Minerva asked nervously as he placed the baby.

"It's the only place she'll be safe from the rogue death eaters Minerva. Voldemort may be gone but he still has loyal followers. Until they have been dealt with the only way to keep Haley safe is to have her call home where her mother's blood dwells. Unfortunately, Petunia is Lily's last relative."

They both turned their backs on the doorstep to see Hagrid wiping away a tear. "There, there Hagrid. After all it's not good bye. We will see in a few years when she comes to Hogwarts if not sooner," Albus consoled the giant man.

Haley slept peacefully throughout the night and was only awoken by her a horrified scream in the morning before being quickly picked up and taken inside the home.

It had been six months since Lucius' Lord had been destroyed and everything went horribly wrong. He had to lie to the Ministry about being under the imperious curse, his sister-in-law and several of his friends were sent to Azkaban, and he was expected to give money towards rebuilding the wizarding world.

He only had one person to blame for all of this. Haley Potter.

He and the rest of the remaining death eaters had been doing everything they could to find the little brat for half a year now. He was starting to lose hope of finding her until she was eleven when he was sitting in his private office alone and his floo started up.

"Lucius!" he recognized Barty Crouch Jr.'s voice call out. "We got it! We tracked her down!"

"I'll be right through!" Lucius quickly crossed over the floo to his Manor where Barty and Rodolphus were waiting. "You're sure?"

"Positive. I went into the _muggle,_ " Barty spat the word, "world. I was able to get the old address of the Evans girl out of Wormtail when I tracked him down. Unfortunately he was spotted and arrested on the spot. I found there old home and got Petunia Evans now Dursley's forwarding address. I went to check the home out. There weren't even wards up and I saw two toddlers being put in the car. One was a girl with black hair."

Lucius smiled wickedly, "We take her tonight."

"Why is there no protection?" Rodolphus wondered out loud but no one answered. They were creeping silently through the streets as they approached Number 4.

"You're sure this is the one?" Lucius quizzed. "They all look the same."

"Stop second guessing me!" Barty snapped before magically unlocking the door.

"Point me – Haley Potter!" Lucius said quietly after they entered the home. He was surprised when his wand pointed directly beside him. He opened the only door there and found a baby lying on the floor of the cupboard. He quickly picked her up and said, "I got the brat now lets get out of here."

They exited the home and cast several Incendios on the Dursley home. They apparated away when they fire alarm went off.

"ALBUS! ALBUS!" he a panicked voice calling his voice from the floo interrupted his late night conversation with Minerva discussing upcoming exams.

"Arabella? Is that you? What's wrong?" he asked crossing to the floo where he saw the poor old squibs terrified face poking through the fire.

"Come over NOW! Haley's been kidnapped!"

Albus and Minerva felt as if they both had been punched in the stomach but as soon as Arabella's head disappeared from the fireplace they both rushed through.

"What happened?" Minerva asked when they got through. She tried to remain calm but her voice was drenching with panic.

Arabella quickly rushed them outside where they heard screaming and shouts in the distance. To their horror the Dursley's were running out of their home that was engulfed in flames… and only one child was with them.

"I was letting Mittens out to go the bathroom when I saw three men dressed in death eater wear exiting the house with Haley in one of their arms! They set the home on fire and apperated away!"

"Minerva, go get all everyone you can to join the search. I'll go to the Aurors and get as many of them on the case as possible. Haley Potter must be found."


	2. Nine Years Later

Chapter 2 – Nine Years Later

Albus was sitting in his office filling out all the paperwork necessary for the upcoming school but was finding it difficult. He usually prided himself on his ability to compartmentalize but he couldn't help his mind from wondering to a little girl he had let down.

It was over nine years since the girl had been seen. She was supposed to be joining them at Hogwarts this year.

That night still stumped Albus. He had done everything he could think of to figure out why the blood wards didn't work. They were supposed to keep all wizards that meant Haley harm out. He added them himself. They should have been activated as soon as Petunia found her on the doorstep. They would have taken a week at most to develop fully. He cursed himself every day for not double checking them but he was positive they would form correctly that he didn't think of it.

Haley was the one to surfer from his mistakes and he would never be able to repay her for the pain he put her through. Whether she was still alive or not was the question he constantly had on his mind. A part of him still had hope that she was out there and would return to them but another part of him thought that maybe it was better for her if she wasn't. If she had been alive all those years the pain and trauma she would have been summited to over the past several years would be enormous. There was little hope for her to be alive and sane.

Albus wouldn't stop looking though. Even if all hope for Haley was gone he wanted the bastards that took her to pay for what they'd done. With a sigh Albus once again tried to focus on his work but it was only another hour until he had to head to the Great Hall for dinner.

Even over the school holidays any staff members staying at Hogwarts usually ate in the Great Hall. He knew Poppy would come hunting him down if he didn't show up. After Haley went missing Albus found it hard to eat and ended up losing so much weight that he was on bed rest for a month. Poppy made sure he never got that far and was constantly trying to put some meat on his bones.

The only people that joined Albus at supper that night were Severus, Poppy, Filius, and Pomona.

In the middle of the meal Albus asked, "Has anyone seen Minerva today?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, she seemed very stressed. She mentioned that she was likely going to skip supper so she could finish sending out the acceptance letters. She had only gotten through letters to the e's when I spoke to her and she wanted to finish them all by the end of the night."

"That will take her all night!" Pomona argued.

"True but the letters are going to be late if she doesn't hurry," Filius stated.

"I will take some supper up to Minerva and assist her after I have finished my dinner," Albus stated.

"I can join you both as well," Severus volunteered, "I can't start any more potions this evening anyways considering I am low on ingredients. I will be going to Hogsmeade tomorrow to collect more."

"Thank you, Severus."

Minerva was very grateful when the two of the arrived and the three of them quickly flew through the list.

"Who's next?" Severus asked.

"The Patil twins," she stated handing the scroll of students to Severus who then handed it to Albus. This had been there method all night. Hand the scroll in a circle, pick a student on the top of the list, sign the letter, use a magic quill to address the envelope, and then picking again.

That is until Minerva stopped all movement by staring at the scroll in shock.

"What is it Minerva?" Albus asked.

When she did not answer Severus took the scroll from her hands, "Adam Posmer? You knew he was coming back again. It is his seventh year after all."

Minerva violently shook her head, "Below!"

Severus' eyes scanned the list and suddenly went wide. Before Albus could ask he was filling out a letter. He shoved it into the envelope as quickly as he could and commanded the quill, "Address – Haley Potter."

Albus' jaw fell open as the quill began to move. The list was magic! Only living people turning eleven could be put on it. And as soon as you are put on it you have a connection with Hogwarts. The quills can find you anywhere!

When the quill stopped moving Severus picked up the envelope and read aloud, "Ms. H. Potter, The Last Cell, Malfoy Manor Dungeon, Wiltshire."

"MALFOY!" Minerva growled.

Albus took the letter out of Severus' hand and quickly rushed through the floo to the Auror's office.

"Amelia!" he bellowed rushing past Aurors to the head of them herself. Before she got a word out he thrust the envelope in her hands.

Before Albus realized it she was barking out orders. "Teams A through C call all members. Even those still in training we need all hands on deck immediately!"

As quickly as humanly possible over thirty people stood in front of them. Albus recognized many of them. The crew included his old friend Alastor Moody whom was planning to retire after he finished training another familiar face. Nymphadora Tonks, fresh graduate from Hogwarts and Auror in training, stood proudly beside Mad-eye.

"We have a rescue mission on our hands! The magic through Hogwarts letters has made it possible to locate Haley Potter!" Although the shock was written all over their faces no one said a word. "She is being held in the dungeons at Malfoy Manor. Team C, you will fan out along the rear of the castle. Make sure no one leaves through the back. Stun anyone on site. Team B, I need you to control anti-apparation wards and cover the front. Make it impossible to exit the property. Auror Roberts contact the floo director and cut off the Malfoy's floo network immediately! Team A, you are joining me on entry. Section one will enter from the front of the manor and section two from the back. Albus, I assume you're coming along?" When he nodded she said, "Auror Tonks as you are new I wish you to stay by Albus' side. The two of you will make your way to the dungeons to search for Haley. I believe she will find the two of you the least threatening and will be more willing to come. Kingsley, go with them as a guard but don't get to close to Haley or she might be spooked. Detain all suspects! There is also most likely going to be another child on the grounds, the Malfoy's son. Auror James I want you to bring him here as soon as he's found. Any questions?"

When no one brought any up, she apparated away and they quickly followed landing in their positions with their wands drawn and at the ready.

Albus and Tonks stayed behind Amelia and the rest of the section until the door was bursted down. Barty Crouch Jr. was the first person they came across but was quickly taken out by Moody. Kingsley rushed with Tonks and Albus toward the dungeons. Kingsley new the general outline of the manor from being invited to ministry parties on the property. He had seen the entrance to the dungeons before but had never actually been in them. He never saw the need. Almost all the old family manors had them. People now-a-days used them to store wine though, not people. They had almost arrived when they saw Lucius heading in the same direction obviously going to the girl.

Anger filling Albus he stunned Lucius so hard he flew into a wall and down to the floor in a heap. The entrance to the dungeons was locked so Kingsley broke the door down.

"The letter said she was in the last cell," Albus told them. The dungeon as built like a prison. It was a long hall with doors on each side and one at the very end of the hall. The doors to the cells were made out of old wood for the most part. One of the doors was newer. Sturdier. It looked like it was made of wood as well but it was supported by strips of metal going both vertically and horizontally making a netted pattern. Albus and Tonks quickly made their way to this door as they knew Haley would be behind it.

As per his instructions Kingsley stayed back and began searching the other cells for any other prisoners or people hiding.

The cell door was locked by a large metal rod sticking through the door getting stuck in a metal loop stuck to the stone wall.

The entire dungeon gave Tonks the creeps but this part was the worst. She knew that whatever she found on the other side of the door she was not going to like it.

Albus was about to pull on the lock but Tonks took over and pulled back the rusty lock. It took more strength than she would have liked but after a moment she heard the satisfying sound of metal hitting metal and pulled open the heavy door.

The door itself was several inches thick and Tonks later realized that there was another layer of metal on the inside of the door.

Albus was the first to see the inside of the dark cell. He had his wand lit but it wasn't necessary as the entire dungeon was lit by torches hanging from the cell walls. He was thankful he did though as the cell was pitch black aside from the light from outside torches. The first thing the pair noticed wasn't the sight before them but the smell. Their eyes watered at the mixture strong smells. Albus raised his wand and searched the room. It was for the most part empty the only thing it contained was a large bucket he assumed was a toilet, a wooden chair in the corner, and a couple blankets on the floor. And hanging from chains, like an ornament on the wall, was a naked skinny little girl whom was covered in scars and bruises.

Actually skinny was an understatement. You could practically see all the bones in her body.

She seemed to have fallen asleep on the wall. The only way they could tell she was alive was the fact that her chest moved gently up and down. Albus crossed the room to the girl with Tonks following his lead.

"Haley?" he said softly seeing if she would wake. When she didn't he turned to Tonks. "I'm going to unlock her arms. Catch her as she falls and put her on the blanket over there."

Tonks nodded and readied herself by putting her wand in its holder and reaching out her arms. As Albus released Haley's first arm it made an unnerving cracking noise that let them know it had not been moved in a while. Carefully Albus released the second arm and as suspected she fell forwards into Tonks ready arms. With as much care as possible Tonks laid the tiny body on the least holey blanket.

As Tonks did that Albus transfigured a chuck of stone that had fallen lose from the wall into a water bottle with a sports cap. He quickly filled it with water and crossed to Haley. He squeezed a few drops onto her lips using the sports cap and even in her unconscious form Haley greedily licked all the drops up. After Haley had drank a decent amount of water, the pair wrapped the dirty girl in the blanket and Albus help Tonks lift her into her arms and settled her head on her shoulder.

Albus led the way out of the dungeon. They found Kingsley waiting at the entrance for them.

"No one else?" Albus asked.

"No, everything was clear. Would you like me to carry her, Tonks?"

"I'm fine," Tonks stated giving him a slight glare but he didn't take it personally. "She can't weigh more eighteen kilograms."

Kingsley nodded and led them upstairs with his wand still drawn, not knowing if all the death eaters had been captured. However at the top of the stairs they found Amelia waiting for them.

"How bad?"

"Bad," was all Tonks said.

"We need to get her to St. Mongos immediately!" Albus stated.

Amelia nodded, "I made a portkey up for you and the healers were informed of your likely arrival and are awaiting you and expecting the worst. Kingsley and Tonks, good work. I want to put you both on duty as her permanent guards while she is at St. Mongo's."

"But ma'am, I'm still a trainee," Tonks reminded her.

"You've been promoted. This is your first official duty. Now here is the key," she handed over a long piece of wood to Tonks hand. Albus and Kingsley each grabbed a piece of the wood. "Password is Potter."

"Potter."


	3. St Mungo's

Chapter 3 – St. Mungo's

As soon as they landed healers rushed to their aid. A healer Albus recognized as Healer Vandele pulled Haley out of Tonks arms and set her gracefully onto a stretcher and was wheeled away but the three of them refused to leave her side.

When they reached the examination room however they were not allowed entry. The two Aurors stood guard outside the door while Albus paced the hall.

"Do you think they caught them all?" Tonks asked.

"I'd bet on it," Kingsley assured her, "If Amelia thought anyone had gotten away she would have warned us. They probably already questioned Malfoy under Veritaserum to learn who was in on it."

They fell silent after that until what felt like, and most likely were, hours later when the healers exited the room.

"Well?" Tonks asked.

"Physically, she is weak and had several severe injuries. Old and new. We've healed all we can for the moment but we're getting confusing readings."

"Confusing, how?" Albus asked.

"Well, the amount of magic orienting off of her is astounding for someone so weak which leads us to believe there is more than what meets the eye with her. We've checked all the long lasting torture spells we could think of but came up blank. We need to test her again in the morning. With all the spells and potions we needed to get her to a comfortable state we distorted the magical readings. They should be back to normal in the morning. We also put her in a magically induced coma."

"What?! Why?" Kingsley asked.

"For her own safety. She has several fresh wounds that could be torn open and broken bones that are currently being set. If she where to wake up anytime soon she might panic and destroy all the progress we're making. This is Haley Potter we're talking about. She has been going through hell since she was twenty-one months old. She will be frightened. We want her to be healthier when we give her the news."

Kingsley nodded.

"Now what?" Albus asked.

"The Malfoy's had a private wing for family and friends but we're revoking it and giving it to Haley. She will have complete privacy. We'll put her in it for the night and then take more tests when she wakes up. That's the best we can do."

Albus nodded, "We appreciate everything you and your team are doing Healer Vandele."

"Well, we all owe everything to Ms. Potter and we've failed miserably."

"Where is she now?" Tonks asked.

"The nurses are bathing her. It may take a while. They like to do a thorough job and I don't think she's ever been properly bathed."

Tonks nodded, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure your right."

The healer left them to go check on his other patients. It did take about an hour for a nurse to exit the room.

"Is she alright?" Albus asked.

"She will be. I just need to find the Healer to verify that we can move her to her private wing."

The nurse moved quickly on her search for the Healer and the two of them returned after a few short minutes. The two of them entered the room together and moments later a stretcher was being pulled out of the room with the small girl on it.

The three of them followed the stretcher as it was pulled to the private wing. When they arrived to the room she would be staying in Albus explored it with his eyes while the nurses levitated Haley onto the large bed. It was emptier than he had thought. Most people with these private wings decorated it a little to make them feel homier. The healers probably removed all the Malfoy's belongings.

He turned back to the group when he heard Kingsley explain, "Auror Tonks and I are Haley's personal guards so one of us will be on site at all times."

Healer Vandele just nodded his consent before he and his team left the room. Albus looked at Haley. They had pulled her long jagged hair out of her face and into a ponytail. It was all different lengths. It looked like someone had cut it with a piece of glass.

Now that Haley was clean Albus could see her better. She looked less sickly in the gown they had put her in as you could not see her ribs but Albus could easily fit his hand around her wrist and have some of his fingers overlap his thumb.

The famous scar was more prominent on her clean forehead. Albus stared down at the horrid scar that had started this all until Tonks touched his shoulder.

"Albus, it's the middle of the night. You should go back to the castle and try to get some rest. You can come back in the morning. She's not going anywhere."

He sighed but nodded, "You are correct. You should take your own advice."

"He's right Tonks. I'll watch her for the rest of the night. Get some sleep and come back in the morning for your shift," Kingsley ordered.

Tonks just sighed and agreed. She said her farewell to Albus as he walked through the floo to his office. She then picked up a pinch of floo powder herself and stepped through the fireplace. However she was not going home.

A few minutes after she arrived, the lights of the house turned on and her mother entered the room with her wand at the ready.

"Nymph? What on earth are you…?" Andromeda's question was cut off when her sobbing daughter through herself in her arms.


	4. The Truth?

**AN: HEY! I'm glad your all liking it. Most importantly I'm glad that twilighter2001 is enjoying it as it was her plot line.**

 **Remember to follow and review and if you have instagram follow me at haleyjamespotter to be informed of all my story update, to get news on the wizarding world, and see what the actors and JKRowling are up to.**

Chapter 4 – The Truth

As soon as Albus arrived to his office he found all four head of houses and a very anxious Healer waiting for him.

"I should have known you'd be here," he stated as his eyes gave off a weak twinkle.

"Well? Was she there?" Severus asked cutting off any possible chit chat.

He nodded grimly, "Yes, we've found Haley and she is currently in a coma at St. Mungo's. She doesn't even know she's left the dungeon."

"It was really bad, wasn't it?" Filius questioned.

He nodded and took a seat in his chair across the desk. "She had been tortured, starved. She weighed no more than someone half her age. Auror Tonks and I were the ones to retrieve her from the dungeons."

"What? Why you?" Pomona asked.

"We didn't know if she would be conscious so just in case she sent the people that seemed the least threatening. An old man and a young lady with pink hair," Albus explained.

"Other than obvious malnutrition and mental trauma was there any other permanent damage?" Poppy asked.

"Not that I know of. There was a magic overload so they couldn't take proper readings. They need to check again in the morning after the magic has taken time to settle."

888

Tonks was the first one back to the hospital the next morning. She felt much better after seeing her mother and was ready to get to work. Kingsley was grateful when she returned and took his leave to get some sleep.

She took the now vacant seat beside Haley and just watched her breathing.

Albus showed up not long after she had and Minerva had insisted in coming along. They all sat in silence while Minerva took her first look at the girl that she used to babysit for James and Lily before they went into hiding.

She had been such a beautiful baby. She was always smiling and playing. It was hard to believe that happy little baby was the broken girl in front of her. She did all she could to keep from crying as the nurses came in to prep Haley for testing. They once again levitated her onto a gurney and gently guided it to the same room they used the previous night. Tonks to her place standing guard beside the door while Albus and Minerva sat in chairs across from her.

Everything seemed to be going fine until Rita Skeeter waltzed into the wing like she owned the place with her photographer tailing her.

"Ah Albus, just the man I'm looking for. Rumors have been traveling around the Ministry about why Lucius Malfoy was arrested. Is it true that he kidnapped Haley Potter? Is that why you're here?" Rita asked.

"Ms. Skeeter, you have to leave. This is a private wing," Tonks informed her politely.

Rita turned to her, "And what exactly are you? Half munchkin?"

"My title is Auror Tonks and you will leave this hospital wing immediately before you are arrested for trespassing!" her voice boomed.

Rita just glared at her before turning away and storming off.

Albus gave Tonks a small smile, "You are very good at your job, Nymphadora."

Tonks faced twisted in dislike at her first name but nodded her appreciation at the compliment. The next two hours were mostly spent silent in suspense.

"I thought this was going to be a quick testing," Minerva finally spoke out loud but no one knew what to say. They were all concerned about what could possibly be taking so long.

When the door finally swung open they were hoping it would be Healer Vandele with an explanation but instead it was one of his nurses. She was about to walk right passed them when Tonks stopped her, "Excuse me but we've been waiting for word for hours. Could you tell us what's going on?"

"The truth is we're still not completely sure ma'am. The Healer will inform you whenever he can but he has requested that I get a Goblin here immediately. However, Haley is in no danger." With that she rushed to the floo network.

"What on earth would they need a Goblin for?" Minerva muttered loud enough for them to hear.

"This is one of the rare occasions that I am completely stumped," Albus said standing up and pacing once again.

It only took about fifteen minutes for the nurse to rush back with a Goblin holding a briefcase at her side. This time no one stopped to ask questions. They figured they would get more answers when the Goblin had finished his job.

As they waited Minerva went to the cafeteria and got them all tea and biscuits. The truth was she needed to get out of the hospital wing for a few minutes. She took her time going down to the cafeteria. She momentarily stopped when she saw familiar faces in one of the rooms. Two of her old students, Alice and Frank Longbottom. She sighed and moved forward. Neville had lost his parents the same time Haley lost hers.

She had seen the Longbottom boy several times in the past. He looked a lot like his mother. Minerva couldn't help but compare the happy, shy boy she cares for to the broken, traumatized girl in the bed upstairs. It could have easily been him. Her heart broke at the thought of Neville being hurt the way Haley had. They were both so sweet and innocent yet horrible things kept happening to them.

It wasn't long after she had returned to the others with their tea that the Goblin left the room alone. He knocked to them before going on his way.

"I don't recognize that Goblin," Tonks stated.

"He must have a specific position at Gringotts instead of being a teller," Albus said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but don't Goblin Healers only work on other Goblins? Why would it be seeing Haley?"

Instead of answering Albus just took a bite out of the biscuit Minerva brought him and washed it down with the warm tea.

Finally the next person to exit the room was Healer Vandele.

"Oh Healer, can you please tell us what is going on?" Minerva asked.

The healer rubbed his forehead and said, "Well, we finally learned what caused the magical scans to come up as unrealistic magical levels."

"And?" Tonks said trying to hurry the explanation.

"There was a spell on her. A powerful spell. It had been there for years. It was grew with her," the healer tried to explain.

"Is it dangerous?" Minerva asked worried.

"No, just confusing… and very disturbing."

"Oh spit it out!" Tonks snapped.

"It was a glamour."

"A glamour? Why the bloody hell would they put a glamour on her?" Tonks asked.

"I don't think they did. The magical signature didn't match Lucius in anyway but seemed very similar to James Potter's."

"James put a glamour on his baby? For what possible reason?" Albus asked.

The Healer sighed, "That's what confused us as well. So we removed the glamour and underneath… Well she didn't look anything like James or Lily."

"Are you saying she's not the real Haley Potter?" Minerva asked.

"She is The-Girl-Who-Lived if that's what you're asking. The scar is still there. However she is not the Potter's biological child."

Albus' eyes went wide, "That's why the blood wards didn't form. She's not related to Lily!"

The Healer nodded, "This is why we called Ripcook here. He's the head of lineage testing at Gringotts. We thought it would be best to learn whose daughter she is."

"And the result?"

The healer pulled out the test and handed it to Albus whom hesitated for a moment before reading out loud, "Ava Molly Weasley."

"Oh my god," Minerva gasped.

"It's her?"

The Healer nodded, "To be honest it wasn't all that surprising. She looks like a Weasley."

"What now?" Minerva asked.

"We'll be taking Ava back to her room. She is healing very well and will most likely be able to wake in a couple days. In the meantime, I suggest one of you informs the Weasleys that their daughter has been found alive."


	5. The Weasleys

Chapter 5 – The Weasleys

Kingsley came back later that afternoon so Tonks would be able to give a progress report Amelia. When he returned though he was stunned to see the young black haired girl seemed to be replaced with beautiful young red head.

"What did I miss?"

Minerva stayed with Kingsley to explain all that had happened since he left while Dumbledore and Tonks excused themselves to go see Amelia. They flooed directly to her office as she was obviously expecting them.

"Auror Tonks, Albus, let's take this to my office," Amelia said upon seeing them.

When they were all settled into seats around the desk with the door closed Amelia asked, "How is Haley?"

"Well, um, she will be alright physically. She's in a magically induced coma. But the doctor's found something…" Tonks informed her.

"Found what?"

"Haley Potter and Ava Weasley are the same person," Tonks tried to explain.

"What do you mean?!" Amelia growled.

"Amelia, it appears that a glamour was found on Haley. It had grown with her so the magical signature was somewhat distorted however the healers believed it to have been applied by James. When they removed it they realized that she didn't look anything like the Potters so they called in a Goblin that confirmed her true identity to be Ava Molly Weasley," Albus took over the explanation.

"But if that's true…"

"James and Lily were the ones behind her original kidnapping," Albus nodded his head gravely.

"But Lily was pregnant! James rushed to St. Mungo's fresh off a case when he heard she was in labor!"

Tonks nodded, "I had a nurse search through medical records for that night. There was nothing at all in the system about the Potters."

"There is a theory that Lily had a still born and took Haley obliviating anyone that had seen them. This theory cannot be proven though."

Amelia nodded, "Well, Auror Tonks, what were you planning to do next?"

"Haley or Ava is in safe hands with Kingsley at the moment so the Headmaster and I were planning on informing the family of the turn of events. They deserve to know."

"True but why take Albus along? Do you not feel confident enough to do it alone?" Amelia quizzed pressing her index fingers together.

"I feel fine about going, Madam Bones. It's just that will be a lot to take in for the Weasleys and I have only met them twice. While the Headmaster is good friends with the Weasley family and is in constant contact with them as several of their children are currently students at Hogwarts. I thought it would be easier on them if someone they knew informed them," Tonks finished nervously.

Amelia gave her a small smile, "I agree with you. You both should get going before it gets too late."

888

Tonks and Albus apperated to the Burrow and slowly walked to the door. "I am very nervous, Headmaster."

"Alas, so am I Nymphadora. However it must be done." With that being said he walked up the staircase and knocked on the door.

As they waited for the door to answered Tonks stated, "This home is beautiful." To which Albus just smiled at her.

When the door swung open Albus was greeted by Arthur's smiling face. "Oh hello, Albus! And Tonks or as I hear it is now officially Auror Tonks."

Tonks gave him a small smile before nodding slightly. "Congratulations on your first raid. So how can I help you two today?"

"Actually, we were hoping to talk to you and Molly about the raid," Albus told him.

"Of course come in," Arthur said stepping aside to allow the both entry. "I'll just go get Molly. She's down by the creek with the kids."

When the married couple returned they all sat around the table and Arthur started the conversation, "So you found something of interest at the Malfoys?"

"Yes," was all Tonks said. She had been trying to think of appropriate words but was drawing a blank.

"The reason for the raid is that we had reason to believe the Malfoys were keeping a child in their dungeon," Albus stated.

Molly gasped and Arthur's face paled. They knew the Malfoys were bad people but to actually keep a child in a dungeon was completely inhuman.

"And was there?" Arthur asked.

Tonks nodded grimly, "Inside we found Haley Potter chain up like an animal."

"Oh Merlin!" Molly breathed. "The poor dear. What has happened to her?"

"We took her to St. Mungo's. She was unconscious when we found her and has now been put in a magically induced coma. She doesn't even know what happened yet," Tonks told them.

"Not that I don't feel for the poor girl, but why are you telling us this?" Arthur asked.

Albus sighed, "They found that Haley was wearing a glamour and called a Goblin in too do a lineage test. Molly, Arthur, Haley and Ava are the same person."

Arthur's eyes went wide in shock. His baby was alive! She had been tortured and chained up but she was alive!

Molly's thought were along a similar line. The baby she had thought was gone forever was alive! She had given up all hope of finding her again. She had been taken from the hospital not days after she and Ron were born and although they never declared her dead because they didn't have a body she had stopped hoping so long ago. The Malfoy's were going to pay.

"H-how did A-Ava become H-Haley?" Arthur choked out trying to keep his emotions under control but failing as bad as his wife as tears began to cascade their cheeks.

"We believe that Lily and James were the original people to take her. They passed her off as their own by placing the Glamour on her. After the passing no one questioned it and I gave her to Lily's relatives. Blood wards were supposed to keep her safe from rogue death eaters but considering she wasn't Lily's true daughter they did not form and Malfoy, along with Barty Crouch Jr. and Rodolphus Lestrange found and took her as revenge for destroying Voldemort," Albus explained.

Molly and Arthur were so distraught that they didn't even flinch at the name.

"I want to see her," Molly stated her voice evening out.

"Are you sure Molly?" Tonks asked. "She's unconscious and very sickly at the moment."

"I'm positive. I want my baby."

Tonks nodded, "Well," Tonks looked down at her watch, "The Healer looking after Ava said he would be giving her another checkup in ten minutes and no one is allowed in those so why don't you tell the children what has happened and I can come back when she is back in her room and I can take whomever wishes to go to see her."

"But won't visiting hours be over by then?" Arthur asked.

Dumbledore answered, "The Malfoy's had a private wing at the hospital but the revoked it and gave it to Ava instead. You can stay there as long as you wish."


	6. Telling the Kids

Chapter 6 – Telling the Kids

When Albus and Tonks got back to the hospital as Tonks had predicted Haley was once again in the examination room.

"How did it go?" Minerva asked as Tonks took her position beside Kingsley.

"Emotional. I'm supposed to get them when she's back in her room. They want to stay with her," Tonks told them.

"That makes sense. Molly was distraught after her first girl disappeared. Of course, she would have been a wreck if any of the disappeared she had always wanted a baby girl," Minerva said softly.

888

Back at the Burrow all of the Weasleys were squeezed into the living room. Molly had quickly floo called both Charlie and Bill and they came immediately upon hearing the urgency in their mother's voice. They had only heard her so panicked once before and it was never a good thing.

After sitting silence for several minutes while watching their parents whispering and sending each other and the children worried looks Bill couldn't take the suspense anymore.

"What happened?!" he asked in a panicked voice.

Arthur sighed and faced the children while taking Molly's hand in his own. "Children, there's no easy way to say this… Ava's been found."

No one said a word for several long moments.

"And she's…?" Percy's unspoken question was what was running through the rest of their minds. Was she alive?

"No, dear. She's alive," Molly told them.

The stunned silence continued.

"B-but that's a good thing. Isn't it?" Ginny's innocent voice broke the silence.

"Yes, sweetie, and we are very happy but Ava's not well," Arthur tried to explain. How do you tell a nine year old that still believed in the good of the world the horror's that her sister had been through?

"Where was she? Who took her?!" Bill growled.

"Calm down, Bill," Arthur tried to relax his oldest son.

"No I will not calm down! Someone bastard took MY SISTER! He HURT her! I want to know who's responsible!"

"Bill! I am just as angry as you are but yelling will get us nowhere," Arthur reasoned rationally causing Bill to fall silent, slightly embarrassed at his outburst.

"But… who did take her?" Fred asked.

"James Potter," Molly answered.

"B-but he's dead. You-Know-Who killed him," George said confused.

Charlie was the first person to understand, "Haley…"

"Haley?" Ron asked. "Wait, are you saying that Haley Potter and Ava are…"

"The same person," Molly nodded as she wiped the stray tears that were uncontrollably falling down her face.

"That means… Ava's been with death eaters all this time!" Bill cried in horror.

Ginny's small voice was once again heard through the thickened silence as she said, "But they found her, right? She's safe now. She can come home."

Molly pulled her youngest daughter to her chest, "I hope so baby. But the men that had her… T-they did some bad things to her and she's very ill."

"Where is she now?" Bill asked.

"Albus and Auror Tonks found her in the… _dungeons_ ," Arthur almost gagged over the word, "In Malfoy Manor. She is at St. Mungo's in a private wing. Tonks said she would come get some of us when we could see her."

"We can see her?" Fred asked.

"Fred, baby, it would be best if you stayed here with Percy, George, Ron, and Ginny. We don't know how Ava is yet."

Fred nodded sadly.

"Do you know when we can see her?" Charlie asked.

Arthur sighed again. Hated being the bearer of bad news but they had the right to know. "Ava is currently in a magically induced coma so she won't harm herself by moving and disturbing any healing wounds. She had another appointment to see the Healer in charge of her case about forty-five minutes ago. Tonks said she would send for the four of us when they were done examining her."

"Daddy, will she be all right?" Ginny asked quietly.

Arthur pet the girls head and finally gave in to the tears that had been threatening to over flow since their conversation began. "I don't know, baby. I hope so."

"Do you think she'll ever be able to come home?" Ron asked.

"In time… I believe she will."

The conversation was cut off by an undemanding knock on the door. As Charlie was the closest he crossed to open it and found a familiar pink haired girl on the other side.

"Hello Auror Tonks," he said giving her a small smile. "Congratulations on the title."

Her cheeks flared with color but she gave him a weak smile, "Thanks. Can I come in?"

"Of course," he stepped aside and closed the door before turning in her direction.

"Hal-Ava is back in her hospital room. The healers believe that she is recovering quicker than they expected. The reason they wanted to take her back into testing was to check her magical core and well… Let's just say you have a very powerful daughter. She is increasing her healing process and will be healing in less time than they expected. Healer Vandele wants to pull her out of her coma tomorrow so you can spend as much time there until he does but after that you won't be able to see her until the Healer believes she will be able to handle it," Tonks explained the newest updates to the family.

"You said she was staying in a private ward?" Molly asked her body shaking in anticipation.

Tonks nodded.

"Would it be possible for me to stay there? Even if I can't see her… I'd like to stay close… just in case."

Tonks had never seen Molly look so… timid before. It was slightly unnerving. "I believe we could make that happen. Kingsley and I both brought our go bags so we could stay there as well."

"Can we go see her now?" Charlie asked impatiently.

Tonks nodded and said, "Just floo to St. Mungo's and I'll show you to her room."


	7. Detective Tonks!

**AN: Sorry I didn't update yesterday. My parents visited. Then I immediately got sick after they left. I was planning to write but was afraid I would get sick all over my laptop… Yeah…**

 **But I'm feeling a bit better so here's another chapter.**

 **READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW**

 **And check out my new Instagram page haleyjamespotter for Harry Potter news, jokes, artwork, and to keep up to date on what's new with the HP actors and JKR herself.**

 **Speaking of JK Rowling. She owns the characters in this story not me! Well… I made up Healer Vandele but he doesn't count.**

 **Special shout out to twilighter2001 for asking me to write this story.**

Chapter 7 – Detective Tonks!

Tonks was the first to enter the floo that took her directly to Haley's wing at St. Mungo's but was quickly followed by the four eldest Weasleys. Molly had rushed through first before being tailed by Arthur, Bill, and finally Charlie. As soon as they all arrived they looked to Tonks expectantly.

Tonks knew there hurry so she wordlessly nodded towards them before walking down the hall knowing they would be following just behind. When they finally reached the room they found Kingsley standing guard at the door and Minerva and Albus sitting in chairs across the aisle.

"Is something wrong Auror Shacklebolt?" Tonks questioned professionally. She had expected them to be inside the room.

"Not at all, Auror Tonks," he said giving her a small smile, "The head nurse has requested a few moments alone with Ms. Weasley to add some fresh salves to her bruises. She will be out momentarily. My apologies Messer's and Mrs. Weasley, I assumed she would be finished by the time you arrived."

"Its fine Kingsley," Arthur spoke to his friend informally. "Ava's health is the top priority."

"When did she enter?" Tonks asked.

"Ten minutes ago. She should be out any minute." Tonks face scrunched up in confusion. "Is something wrong Auror Tonks?"

"What were the exact words she said?"

"Well, she said that Healer Vandele requested that she try a dragon blood based salve on Haley's wounds," Kingsley stated.

Tonks eyebrows immediately flew into her hairline and she quickly whipped out her wand.

"Tonks?" Albus asked.

"Stay back!" she told the others while Kingsley pulled his wand out. He was just as confused as the others but didn't argue with Tonks hunch.

Tonks turned the doorknob and moved quickly into the room with Kingsley on her tail.

The Weasley's, Albus, and Minerva stood nervously in the hall as they were directed but Molly attempted to run into the room when she heard Tonks shout, "Stupefy!"

She was only held back by Arthur and Bill grabbing her arms. Charlie just watched the door the horror clearly written all over his face. The suspense was killing him. What had just happened? Was Ava alright? Who was in there? Why was Tonks so worried? He kept playing the words Kingsley had said over in his head and couldn't think of anything that seemed threatening but Tonks seemed so sure that something was wrong.

After what felt like an eternity but was actually a mere few seconds Tonks came out of the hospital room with a satisfied smile on her face that stopped all movement. "Relax, everyone. Haley's fine!"

"What just happened?" Minerva asked breathlessly.

The only answer she got was Kingsley dragging a disheveled witch in shackles that they all recognized as Rita Skeeter out of Ava's room and handing a camera to Tonks.

"Ms. Skeeter, I believe Auror Tonks has already given you a warning about being in this wing. On top of trespassing you have also stolen an identity and passed yourself off as a medical professional," Kingsley stated, "You are under arrest. You will be held in a holding cell at the ministry until…"

"Oh shut up, Shacklebolt!" she snapped.

"Good work, Auror Tonks," Kingsley smiled at her. "How did you know?"

"Well… I didn't know it was Rita until we were in there but… You said that the head nurse was in there with Ava. Well the first shift I had guarding Ava I took it upon myself to learn the schedule of nurses and doctors that would be in contact with her. I remembered that Head nurse Alana George worked the early morning shift today. Now I haven't memorized the whole schedule yet but if I was correct she shouldn't even be on duty at the moment. I hoped that one of us was wrong but then you said she had taken ten minutes. You were right Kingsley. It shouldn't take nearly that long just to put salve on." Tonks paused for a minute before saying, "And her cover story was very wrong. From a medical stand point that is. You said that she was supposed to put dragon blood based salve on her. And although that is the best remedy for bruises known if it got in the blood stream it could be very dangerous and possibly lethal. When we found Ava her body was covered in cuts as well as bruises. A healer as professional as Vandele wouldn't have recommended it in case it got into a cut and thus into her blood stream… But the thing that made me positive that something was up was when you referred to her as Haley. Ever since we learned about it no one in the hospital has called her Haley. To be respectful everyone has been calling her Ava. The only people that would call her Haley are the people that still didn't know. We were lucky it was just Skeeter. I thought it may have been a death eater coming to finish the job."

"Ava?" Skeeter quizzed confused before looking at the Weasley's present. "She's AVA WEASLEY?! Haley Potter is Ava Weasley! That's a huge story!"

"Too bad you won't be able to right it in prison," Tonks smiled.

"I'll take Ms. Skeeter to the office. Will you be alright here alone for a few hours?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course," Tonks smiled.

Kingsley smiled back at her, "You did good, Pink." He then took Rita's camera from her as evidence and led Rita out of the hall.

"You did very well this evening, Auror Tonks!" Albus praised his eye ablaze with twinkles.

Arthur shook her hand gratefully, "Thank you, Tonks. I know it was just Skeeter but it could have been anyone. You quick thinking could have very well saved my daughter's life. There is no one else I would rather have guarding my Babygirl while she's here."

If Tonks cheeks weren't already a humbling shade of pink from all the praise the famous Molly Weasley hug that she immediately received would have done it.


	8. Ava

Chapter 8 – Ava

Tonks cleared her throat after Molly released her, "Um… well… uh. I… I think Molly and Arthur should go in first." The two looked at the door nervously but moments later Molly was practically running to the room and Arthur chased after her. With a sad smile Tonks closed the door to give the parents some privacy and took her point as guard.

Charlie stood beside her, "That was pretty cool, Auror Tonks."

The Auror in question rolled her eyes at her long-time friend. "It's no big deal."

"Actually it kind of is."

888

As soon as Molly and Arthur entered the room they suddenly got extremely nervous. They both heard the door click shut behind them. Arthur took his love's hand in his own and walked forward toward the bed. They room was very dull compared to other private rooms the pair had seen but the reason for this was obvious.

Molly almost immediately decided that they would send a few things for Ava. The only thing is that she didn't know what Ava would like or even be able to use. It was unlikely that she could read considering she was two years when she was taken by death eaters. She wouldn't know any games. She would have no hobbies. The best Molly could come up with is sending some clothes and a notepad and pencils. At the very least she could try to draw.

The only thing in the room that made it less depressing was the vase of flowers on the bedside table. Arthur had the feeling he had a certain pink haired girl to thank for that. It's not that he doubted the others could have given her flowers but the multicolored roses had Tonks' name written all over them.

The pair slowly approached the bed. They stayed as quiet as possible even though they knew they would not be able to wake Ava.

Molly couldn't help but gasp at the sight before her. There laid a girl the size of a skeleton. She scars, bruises, and cuts painting the story of her difficult past her past on her small body. The wounds that covered the girl's body wasn't the reason that Molly gasped. Nor was the fact that if her blanket wasn't covering her chest you would have been able to count her ribs. No the reason Molly was so stunned was that the little girl in the bed reflected the way she had in her childhood in all ways but her hair was a little darker. It was closer to Arthur's. Seeing the girl just made everything so much more real.

I was like Arthur hadn't fully accepted the fact that his daughter was alive until he saw her with his own eyes. Seeing the poor girl on the bed made him lose any doubt that he may have had. She looked too much like them to be anyone else's.

Molly walked right up to the bed and examined her daughter's battered face closer. A constant flow of tear streaked down her cheeks resembling waterfalls. How could someone be vile enough to do this to an innocent child?

She reached out with a shaking hand and pet the tiny girls fiery red hair out of her face revealing the lightning scar that caused all this pain. Molly was grateful when she felt an arm slide around her and guide her to a nearby chair.

Arthur then took his own moment kneeling beside Ava. "Hello Babygirl. We've been waiting for you," he wished to the girl that was in a very peaceful state. He knew she couldn't hear him but he needed to say some things. "Your brothers have been missing you. Especially Ron. He's always had nightmares about where you went… None of them were likely as bad as what truly happened." Arthur wiped the tears from his face as he thought of what the horrible bastard he worked with had done to his daughter. "And you have a sister now! She will be so delighted to meet you. You can come home now… And we will give you the best life we can."

Molly put a hand on his shoulder as a piece of comfort.

"Bill and Charlie are here," she said choked up. "They can't wait to see you. Neither can Percy, Fred, George, Ronald, and Ginerva but we think that would be better for another day. They shouldn't see their sibling in so much p-pain." Molly lost all control and began to sob uncontrollably. "Oh my beautiful baby… What did those monsters do to you?!"

Arthur pulled Molly to his chest. "Shhh. Molly dear, this won't help anyone. Ava will be okay… in time."

"I… I c-can't…"

"I know."

Arthur just held Molly in his arms until she stopped shaking from sobs. When he pulled back he asked, "Would you be alright if I got Bill and Charlie?"

Molly stood up and pushed her chair put to Ava's bed before taking her hand in her own. "Alright, you can get the boys now."

Arthur's nod went unseen by Molly as she stared at her sleeping daughter. She did however hear the door open and close with hushed voices whisper as they entered the room. The voices abruptly stopped and Molly knew they saw Ava for the first time.

All that was going through Bill's mind was how much he would like to get Lucius alone right now. If he could he would make the bastard feel all the pain he made Ava feel over the years. Azkaban was too good for him. He deserved to be chained to the wall and tortured the way Ava was. The only difference would be that Malfoy's childhood and innocence could not be stolen the way Ava's was. If James Potter wasn't dead Bill would murder him for starting all of this to begin with.

While Bill felt pure rage his brother beside him felt sadness and worry. What if Ava didn't recover? Could someone ever recover something like this? Was Ava going to fear them? Would she want to be anywhere near them after they let this happen to her? How could they fail her so badly? What did they do to her? How can someone be so thin and live? Was Tonks being honest when she said the Healer told them she'd be alright? Would they really be able to wake her up tomorrow? What would happen when they did? How long would it be until he was able to see the sister he never knew again?

Arthur conjured extra seats and they all took a place beside Ava's bed. No one said a word. They all just watched the small figures chest slowly moving up and down and up and down…


	9. The Awakening

**AN: Sorry it's late I've been at work a lot. ENJOY!**

 **Follow-Review-And Check Out haleyjamespotter on instagram**

Chapter 9 – The Awakening

Molly woke to a gentle hand shaking her shoulder and a soft voice saying, "Mum, you have to wake up." Although the wake-up call was gentle she woke with a start remembering where she was and why she was sleeping in such an awkward position.

She had fallen asleep in the chair that she had put beside Ava's bed. Her head had been resting on the edge of it while she held her daughters hand in her own.

She looked up to Bill who gave a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry, mum but the Healer wants to take a look at Ava and if she's well enough he needs to wake her."

"Already?" Molly almost whimpered looking back at her daughter. Of course she wanted her baby to wake up but she seemed so peaceful in her sleep. It hurt to think of her waking from a beautiful dream and entering the world that gave her nightmares. Molly also didn't want to have to leave her daughter. She didn't know when she would get to see her beautiful daughter again and the short amount of time just wasn't enough.

"Come on, Molly," Arthur said softly lifting her from the chair. "They set up the room next door for us to stay in. You should go there and get some sleep."

"B-but Ava…"

As Arthur tried to guide his wife away from the young girl he cut off her speech, "There's nothing anyone can do for her right now except let the Healers take care of it. Please Molly, you got no more than an hour of sleep. Making yourself sick will help no one."

Molly bowed her head in defeat and with one last glance at her daughter whom was getting swarmed by nurses, she allowed Arthur to remove her from the room.

888

After Arthur made sure Molly went to bed he sat in the hall outside Ava's room along with Albus, Bill, Tonks, and Kingsley. Charlie had gone home to check on the others.

"How is she?" Tonks asked him concerned.

"Better than Ava," he answered grimly with a slight growl none of them had heard from the usually level headed and kind wizard. "Did do you know what's going to happen to the bastards that did this?" he asked turning to Kingsley.

He sighed before stating, "The people that took her from the Dursley's home were Malfoy, Barty Crouch Jr., and Lestrange. All three of them are being prosecuted for kidnapping, torture, se… well Amelia's going to charge them with everything humanly possible. They're still going through the manor to find as much evidence as possible. Everyday new things come up. They find illegal dark objects or potions. As for Narcissa, well she knew someone was in the dungeons and that the three of them were death eaters so she is being charged for aiding them but when questioned under Veritaserum it was discovered that she didn't know who was in the dungeon. She thought it was a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She claimed that if she knew that it was a child she would have done something. And I have to say I believe her. Narcissa isn't a nice lady but she was horrified when she learned what they could do to a girl they had taken when she was only a year old."

"What about their boy?" Arthur asked. Although he wanted them to suffer for what they did to Ava the boy was still innocent and shouldn't be punished for having horrible parents.

"The ministry is sending Draco to live with my mom," Tonks informed him. When he looked up at her in confusion she said, "Although Narcissa and my mother hadn't spoken since before my parents got married she is the only family Draco had that's not in Azkaban."

Their conversation was cut off by a bloodcurdling scream.

They all stared at the door not daring to speak. Molly quickly ran out of her room and joined them, "Was that…?"

Arthur nodded and pulled her to sit in his lap knowing she wouldn't be going be to sleep anytime soon.

888

Healer Vandele had appointed Healer Ricki Summers to Ava Weasley's case and although Ricki wasn't surprised by this she was slightly nervous. Vandele had hand-picked her out of several possible candidates for this job. The main reason… She was one of the few fully trained people in the hospital that were trained in bodily healing and mind healing, and she was the only one out of the group that was female.

Vandele had asked her for help on cases involving woman and children that had been abused before. They were more comfortable around woman and as Ricki was still quite young she wasn't very frightening to them however this was a whole new case.

Sure Ava had been only hurt by men but it just so happened that she most likely hadn't even met a woman before. Anyone would be threatening to her. But Healer Vandele insisted on her taking charge of the patent so she had no other choice.

After Vandele, the nurses, and herself gave Ava a full physical she was deemed well enough to wake so they all left Ricki alone to do her job not wanting to spook Ava by having to many people around.

Ricki moved the flowers that were on Ava's bedside table to the dresser across the room making space for anything she might need. She set two small pitchers down. One containing what watered down apple juice. Usually they gave patents pumpkin juice as it was full of vitamins but pumpkin juice was very flavourful. Vandele had had the Auror question the pigs that had her on what they had fed her. Her diet mostly consisted of bread and water so Ricki didn't want to give her something to flavourful just yet. The apple juice would at least get a few calories into her system and good slowly progress her so she can eventually eat and drink normal foods.

Along with the water and juice, Ricki set a vial of calming draught, dreamless sleep, and pepper up potion just in case. She was hoping she wouldn't need them but she was almost positive she would need them all soon.

Ricki slowly released the spell on Ava keeping her unconscious. Moments later she was out of her coma but was still asleep on her own terms. She sat herself in a chair a safe distance away to keep from startling the girl and waited for her patent to wake on her own.

It didn't take long…


	10. Beast

**AN: Sorry it's late. Half of the people at work asked to get the next few weeks off so I have to work double the shifts. SORRY!**

 **Anyway FOLLOW, REVIEW, and check out my instagram page haleyjamespotter for everything new in the wizarding world along with story announcements and hp memes! Check it out.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing... nothing... nothing...**

Chapter 10 – Beast

Ava knew something was wrong before she even opened her eyes. She was comfortable. Far too comfortable. For a moment she believed maybe it was a good thing but good things never happened to her. If a good thing were to happen something worse was around the corner.

She quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She was… in a bed? The room around her was very white. Her eyes traveled around it quickly and quickly landed on a woman a few feet away.

What happened? Where was she? Where were her Masters? Did Master Malfoy give her away again? She'd rather be in her cell than given away any day. Ava stared at the woman in the chair fear evident on her face.

It wasn't until the women made a movement forward that she shouted in fear. She knew she wasn't supposed to scream. She knew she would get punished. But something was very wrong here.

"Sweetheart, please, I promise I won't hurt you," the woman stated as she raised her hands in an innocent manner.

Ava ceased her shouting and looked at the woman with shock and awe.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" the woman asked.

Ava gave a small hesitant nod.

"Good, now I need to make it clear to you that you are safe here. Do you understand? No one here will hurt you in anyway. Everyone just wants to help."

Once again Ava gave a little nod.

"Good. Are you thirsty?" she asked. She knew the answer but wanted to try to get Ava to trust her by speaking to her more.

She was delighted to receive another nod.

"There is a glass of water on the table beside you," she said pointing to the cup.

Ava looked at it and looked back to the woman. Was she allowed to drink it? All of it? It was a tall glass… Surely it wasn't for her.

"It's for you," the woman stated. "You can drink it but you should take small sips so you don't get sick."

Ava knew the feeling she meant. She had made that mistake before.

Ava slowly reached out for the glass watching the new lady during every movement in case she changed her mind. But she never stopped and she slowly finished the glass.

"Better?" the lady asked.

Once again Ava nodded.

"Now sweetheart I know you're frightened and it is completely understandable but you truly are safe here. I am Healer Ricki Summers. Do you know what a healer is?"

Ricki was not surprised when Ava shook her head negative. "A healer is someone that makes you feel better. They get rid of the pain. Do you understand?"

"I-I… I don't… no," the young girls voice stunned Ricki. She had not expected her to speak yet. Her voice was soft and innocent but hoarse from lack of use.

"When you arrived you were injured," Ricki tried, "You had cuts and bruises. We healed them for you."

Ava nodded and Ricki took it as her understanding.

"Are you hurt anywhere else? Something we may have missed?"

Ava quickly shook her head. Ricki didn't know if she was telling the truth or just didn't want to say but didn't want to push her. This was already going to be a long day…

888

It had been four hours. Four hours since they heard the scream when the Healer finally exited her patient's room.

As soon as she gently closed the door she was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"Is she alright?"

"Should she really be left alone?"

"Can we go in?"

Ricki raised her hands successfully silencing the four red heads and two Professors. "Please, take a seat."

No one argued as they knew the sooner they sat the sooner she would explain what had happened.

Ricki pulled chair for herself in front and sat down facing the desperate family and friends. At seeing the nerve-wracked faces she sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I assume you all heard Ava wake," she began. Seeing them nod she continued, "She had a small panic attack because of the unfamiliar surroundings. It was expected. Actually I was prepared for worse. She must have picked up English from hearing the men speak it because she has a pretty good grasp on the language. Although she doesn't really use it much. She's frightened and I believe she thinks she will be punished if she speaks without being spoken to. However there are several things that will need to be explained to her over time." As she said this she looked directly at Molly and Arthur. "We spent most of the time talking. I explained where she was and what had happened."

"Did she say anything?" Bill interrupted.

Ricki sighed again, "She wanted to know where… her so called 'Master' was. She was referring to Malfoy," she spit the name. "It took a while to explain that she was never going back to him. She had begun to panic but after I explained that she was going someplace better, somewhere that she would always get food and water and no one would harm her… Well she thought she was dreaming."

Ricki sat silent for a moment as she remembered seeing the heartbreaking look of hope that crossed Ava's face vanish when she convinced herself none of this was real.

"I was able to convince her it was real life and… Well I told her about you," Ricki pointed at the Weasleys as she continued, "Apparently, 'family' is one of the words she was unfamiliar with. When I explained it she became very nervous. She couldn't understand why anyone would care about her."

Arthur felt Molly hand tighten an uncomfortable amount around his wrist but didn't mention it. He just placed his free hand on her shoulder in hope of offering a small amount of comfort.

"She worked herself into a fit over it. I got her to take a calming draught before it got to far though. She's frightened and needs a little time but I believe we will be able to convince her to meet you soon. In spite of everything those monsters did to her… from such a young age… she is still a very strong girl," Ricki stood from her chair. "She needed some rest so I gave her dreamless sleep. I don't expect her to wake until tomorrow morning so you can sit beside her for a few hours but it would be best if you were out by eleven at the latest in case she wakes early. It wouldn't do anyone any good to panic her. You must also stay quiet. I will check on all of you in an hour." Ricki was about to walk away when she stopped. "And for future reference, please refrain from using the word beast in Ava's presence."

"Why?" Charlie asked suspisiously.

"Because until today she believed that was her name."


	11. Meeting My Daughter

**AN: Hi sorry updating took so long but I do have good excuses! Three people quit at work and I need to take extra shifts because my co-workers can't. They have summer courses and one of them is pregnant.**

 **Plus I wrote for five hours the other night and then my stupid computer crashed! I had saved it to but somehow it deleted everything I had done that evening. I was crushed.**

 **Oh well, I re-wrote it enjoy!**

 **REVIEW-FAVORITE-FOLLOW**

 **And check out my Instagram haleyjamespotter over a hundred followers already!**

 **Chapter 11 – Meeting My Daughter**

It had been a week since Ava had been brought out of her coma. Since that night the Healers decided to take her off Dreamless Sleep so she wouldn't become dependent on the potion. This made it impossible for anyone other than Healer Ricki Summers to enter the room to see Ava.

Molly spent every second in the hospital not wanting to leave her baby alone. Arthur tried to stay with them as much as possible but he occasionally needed to go home to check on the other kids or go to the ministry for so legal purpose or another.

Arthur had taken Bill and Charlie to the trial with him to help represent their family. The Auror department tore through Malfoy Manor and found mountains of evidence. Malfoy, Crouch, and Lestrange were all sentenced to life in prison for their crimes. Well, technically they each received 5 life sentences. Plus, as Malfoy and Lestrange were the Lords of old families their titles were stripped and their fortunes where given to Ava and the Weasleys. While Barty Crouch Jr. was not yet the Lord of his family, he was the heir so his family was forced to give half of the fortune to the victims as well. This, along with the Potter fortune that they had just been given, as Ava was made their heir, the Weasley's were now easily the richest family in the Wizarding World.

While having the money was very helpful at the moment as they all took leaves from work to help each other through this time they would happily give it all back if it would take the years of abuse and torture away from their little girl.

Over the past few days Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny would usually be found in the hospital. Bill brought them over one day to try to distract their mum. It had proven helpful to have the others near so they would floo to the hospital early in the morning and stay with their mum until they were sent home to take a shower and sleep.

While they were at the hospital they would quietly play chess or cards or just talk about random things trying to get Molly to relax. However, every sound that came from Ava's room had her pacing in worry.

Tonks and Kingsley were always there taken turns sleeping and eating so someone was always guarding Ava's door, only letting Ricki inside.

Dumbledore would stop by once or twice a day along with other members of the staff to see if there had been progress or just to give the Weasley's there sympathy.

Ricki was practically living in the room with Ava. Most days she would go in immediately after the wards she put on the room informed her that she had woken and wouldn't leave until she had fallen to sleep. She slept in a spare room so when Ava had nightmares, which was unfortunately often, she could be by her side in moments.

The Weasleys were very grateful towards Ricki. Every evening she would tell them everything that happened throughout the day:

"For breakfast she had…"

"I was able to make her smile by…"

"I got her to say a few sentences…"

"I had to bring her more pillows. She keeps hugging them instead of laying her head on them…"

While some people may have thought she was going into unnecessary detail the Weasleys soaked up every word like a sponge in an attempt to learn more about the girl that was only meters away but none of them were allowed to see.

It was just another day of the nine of them waiting when Ricki left Ava's room much earlier than anyone had expected.

"Is something wrong Healer Summers?" Percy asked.

Ricki smiled down at him, "No, Percy. And please call me Ricki."

"Is Ava napping already?" Arthur asked checking his watch.

"No actually she's awake. She's had a pretty good morning to. She didn't have any nightmares last night for once. Then when I went to her this morning she was actually laying on her pillows normally. Ginny it was a brilliant idea to give her that stuffed lion. She was hugging it instead and the whole time we spoke she pet its fur. Ava even ate a decent sized breakfast, a bagel with egg, cheese, tomato, and ham along with a glass of milk and some pumpkin juice," Ricki told them.

Molly smiled contently at the news that her daughter was healing.

"Then why are you out here?" Ron asked confused.

"Because… I was hoping that Arthur would come and see Ava," Ricki said giving an encouraging smile to the stunned man. "And if it goes well then maybe after her nap he could introduce Molly to her without me."

Arthur nodded numbly and stood but pulled Ricki aside for a moment. "Are you sure I'm the best choice to go in first? Surely she'd be more comfortable with Molly."

"Molly is very emotional right now Arthur. I think it would be best for her own peace of mind that you are with her when she sees Ava again. And I don't want to introduce Ava to both of you at once. That might be overwhelming and she might get spooked. I have already spoken to Ava about it she knows that you are her father and could never harm her. But you'll still need to be careful. Don't make any sudden or startling movements. Make sure she knows exactly what you doing. If you touch her do it slowly so she knows that it's non-threatening," Ricki explained.

Arthur nodded memorizing every instruction. He gave a quick hug to his nerve-wracked wife and followed Ricki into the room closing the door behind him. The room was very different from the last time he had been in there. The walls had drawings that Arthur knew Haley had drawn herself. Ricki had got her started on doing them to gain more control of her arms. She had given a couple of them to Arthur and Molly.

After word got out from the trial that Ava was found and was Haley Potter, saviour of the wizarding world gifts started flowing in. The room was full of get well flowers and stuffed animals but as soon as he looked at Ava he couldn't help but smile. Instead of having her arms wrapped around one of the large, brand new teddy bears she had Ginny's old favorite stuffed lion clung to her chest as if afraid it would be taken away.

Arthur took in her appearance. She unhealthily thin but you could clearly see the weight that she had put on. Her skin had much more color to it as well and you could easily see the famous Weasley freckles. Her beautiful red hair framed her face as she stared at him. Her eyes were a mesmerizing green but he could clearly see the fear in them.

"Ava, you remember me telling you about Arthur here right?"

Not taking her eyes off the new man she nodded.

"You know the he's your father, right?"

Another small nod.

"And would he ever harm you?"

Arthur held his breath and waited a few minutes before finally seeing Ava shake her head.

"So there's no reason to fear him right?"

She shook her head and loosened her grip on the lion a little making Arthur realize she was calming down.

"Hello Ava," he said softly with a warm smile.

She just watched him for a few minutes before giving him a small wave and ducking her head down.

Arthur looked over to Ricki unsure of what he was supposed to do. Ricki just grabbed his hand and slowly led him towards the bed.

"You don't need to be shy Ava. The rules with Arthur are the same as they are with me. If you want to say something or ask him a question he won't get mad at you, right Arthur?" Ricki stated.

"Of course, if you have anything you want all you have to do is ask, Ava. I will do my best to answer any questions or solve any problems you have," he said softly proud that his voice didn't crack.

"You know Ava," Ricki started, "how we've been comparing harmful contact to non-harmful contact?"

Ava nodded and Arthur watched Ricki work with interest.

"Can you give me an example of harmful contact?"

Ava made a small shy punching motion in the air.

"Good, now what's an example of non-harmful contact?"

Ava grabbed her lion and pulled it into a hug.

"Very good, Ava. A hug. Now I was wondering if you would be alright hugging your daddy, here? I'm sure it would make him very happy. And you know it won't hurt."

Ava looked up at her father again. It took a few minutes but it took all Arthur's restraint not to cry as she nodded her head and set her lion aside to free her arms.

Arthur looked at Ricki for a moment. When she nodded he slowly crossed to Ava's waiting arms lent over putting his arms around her carefully so he didn't hurt her. She was a little stiff in his embrace but after a few minutes of hugging she relaxed and pulled him as tight as her tiny arms could.

She only loosened her grip to look at Ricki when she spoke. "That's very good Ava. I have some things that I need to get done today. Would it be okay if I left you alone with your dad for a while? I'm sure he would enjoy staying here with you."

Ava nodded to her and leaned into the hug again.

Ricki just smiled at them and left the room.

888

When Ricki left the room without Arthur everyone just stared at her expectantly. Ricki looked around and saw that Dumbledore, Minerva, and both Aurors were waiting with the rest of the Weasleys.

"It's going very well," she said smiling and wiping away a tear.

"What happened?" Molly asked.

"They're hugging."

"You got her to hug Arthur?!" Kingsley asked shocked.

Ricki nodded, "And she doesn't want to let him go. I believe we will have no problem introducing her to Molly after her nap and then maybe tomorrow one of her siblings."

"Was she scared of him?" Percy asked.

"At first but she decided he would not harm her and quickly warmed up to him."

The Weasley's couldn't be happier than they were in that moment.

888

Arthur sat down on the edge of Ava's bed slowly so she understood his actions. She held onto him the whole time. As they hugged he could feel every bone in the slender girl's body. Tears began to trail down his face.

After a moment Ava pulled out of his grasp.

"What's wrong, Ava?" he asked wondering why she suddenly let go of him.

She bit her lip as if unsure of what to do.

"You can tell me. I won't get mad, Ava."

"You cry. I hurt you?"

"Oh, no sweetie. I'm not hurt."

"I make you sad?" her voice was so small and self-loathing that it almost brought Arthur to tears again.

"No, little one, you make me happy. So happy that I got emotional. These tears are out of happiness."

Ava looked at him unsurely, "Happy tears good?"

"Very good. I am so happy to have you back Babygirl. Your mother will likely cry out of happiness as well when you meet her."

"My mummy?"

"Yeah, your mummy."

"When meet mummy?" she asked before yawning and rubbing her eyes with her little fists.

Arthur smiled at her and said, "You can meet her after you take a nap."

Ava bit her lip again. Arthur realized she wanted to ask for something. "What's on your mind, Ava?"

"Um… Daddy stay 'til I sleep?"

He smiled at her and gently helped her lay down, "Of course I'll stay." He pulled the blankets around her as he still did every night for Ginny. He handed Ava the lion and she pulled it into her arms. Arthur sat in the chair next to her bed and offered her a small smile as she watched him until her heavy eyelids closed on her.

He stayed there for several moments just watching her breathe and snuggle her face into her lion. He looked down at his watch and was stunned to learn that they had been hugging for over an hour. He stood up and placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's temple before leaving the room.

He wasn't at all surprised to see everyone waiting outside.

"She's asleep," was the first thing he said.

"How'd it go?"

"What'd she say?"

"Is she scared?"

He raised his hands to silence his children's questions.

"We mostly held each other. She didn't have much to say. She did wonder about you Molly. She wanted to know when she'd meet you. She also asked me to stay with her until she fell asleep and I tucked her in."

"Now we just have to wait and let her get some rest," Ricki said smiling contently.


	12. Mummy?

**Chapter 12 – Mummy?**

Ricki stayed with the Weasleys, Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, and Dumbledore as they all waited for Ava to wake from her nap. They were all a little on edge waiting for what would happen next.

Ginny noticed the frightened look on her mother's face and crawled into her lap to distract her. Molly was grateful for the distraction and began combing her fingers through her daughter's hair.

They rarely broke the thick silence. To many of them it seemed like Ava would never wake. Ricki was the only calm one amongst them. She knew that unless Ava had a nightmare she would be asleep for at least two hours. She had gotten Ava into a very specific schedule so the girl could have some kind of structure in her life.

It happened like clockwork as the wards informed her that Ava was awake.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Ricki stated standing and crossing to Ava's room closing the door securely behind her. She turned to face the drowsy girl who was rubbing her eyes as she sat up and looked over to see who had entered her room. "Hello sweetie. How was your nap?"

Ava didn't answer but gave Ricki a tiny smile. Ava's smiles where rarely very noticeable but to Ricki any smile at all was progress.

"Did you enjoy visiting with your dad earlier?"

Ava scanned the room, "Where daddy?" Her voice sounded hurt that he wasn't with her anymore.

"He's just through that door, Ava. He's not leaving you. He wasn't sure you would want him here when you woke up and didn't want to frighten you. He's waiting with you mum and siblings."

Ava cocked her head in confusion, "Sy-sib-ings?"

"Siblings, Ava. It means your brothers and sister. You remember me telling you about them, right?"

Ava nodded.

"Do you remember their names?"

"Ginny, Bill, Fred… G-George, Ron…"

"There's two more," Ricki said holding up two fingers.

"P-Percy?"

"Yes, that's one," Ricki smiled and put one finger down.

"Ch-Ch-Charles?"

"Charlie," Ricki corrected happily.

"Char-lie," Ava practiced.

"Very good."

"Are nice?"

"Oh yes your siblings are very nice. They can't wait to meet you," Ricki stated.

"W-w-when meet?" Ava asked a little nervous.

"Whenever you are ready to meet them, Ava. We won't make you see them until you are ready."

"Mummy? Daddy?"

"Would you like to meet your mum?"

Ava pulled the lion to her chest and gave a small nod as she bit her lip.

"Is something wrong Ava?"

"Hug?"

Ricki wasn't sure what Ava meant by that. "I don't understand Ava."

"Should Ava hug?"

Then it clicked.

Ricki smiled and gently pet Ava's head, "I think your mummy would like it very much if you hugged her. Just like your daddy."

"Mummy nice like daddy?" she asked.

"Your mother is one of the nicest people I know," Ricki reassured the nervous girl.

"Rules?"

"It will be then same with her as it is with me or your daddy. You don't need to be frightened."

Ava nodded, "Mummy and Daddy."

"Ava, would you be alright alone with your mummy and daddy?"

Ava bit her lip nervously for a few minutes before nodding, "Trust Daddy."

Ricki smiled, "Then I'll let them know they can come in on my way out. I'll be back a little later, okay?"

Ava nodded again but hid behind her lion.

888

Ricki closed the door behind her as she exited the bedroom. "Alright, she's ready to meet you Molly. Arthur, you're going to be the one to introduce them. She trusts you and was even disappointed when she couldn't find you when she woke up. It will be just like when I introduced you to her. First introduce Molly from a safe distance and when it looks like Ava's getting more comfortable with her presence lead her towards Ava. Stay in between the two until Ava requests physical contact. She's likely to do that by either asking for a hug or opening her arms to welcome one.

"Molly, when she does this move slowly to make sure she understands your intensions. Since she just woke you should be able to have a few good hours to speak with her. Try to get her to speak but not about anything important. Tell her about the kids. She's seems more nervous about them then you. I think it may be because she never actually met anyone her age before. Malfoy had a son but they obviously didn't know about each other. Tell happy stories about them or something to show that they're kind and would never harm her."

Molly and Arthur nodded along as she spoke.

"I'll be waiting here in case anything goes wrong but I think she's ready."

Molly took a deep breath and allowed Arthur to guide her to her door. He entered first and Molly followed behind closing the door as she went. She didn't bother looking at the changes in the room. Instead her eye immediately landed on the tiny girl.

"Hi, Ava," Arthur smiled.

Molly tried to greet her daughter but looking at the frightened girl her breath got caught in her throat.

"D-daddy?" she squeaked softly.

"Oh sweetheart, there's no need to be frightened. This is your mummy. She'd never hurt you," Arthur said calmly.

Ava nodded and waved at Molly, "You Ava mummy?"

"Yes," Molly breathed. She took control over her body and smiled at her daughter. "Yes, sweetie, I am."

Ava put the object she was hugging aside. That was when Molly recognized Ginny's lion. Arthur grabbed her hand and led her to Ava's bed. The closer to Ava's bed they got the better look at her body Molly had. Whenever she had visited Ava the covers where pulled up her shoulders. She had only slipped her hand under the sheets to hold her hand but now Ava was sitting above the covers with only her hospital gown covering her. Ava's legs were laid out in front of her and you could easily see countless white slashed that were healed cuts. Many of them seemed very deep. They continued upwards and decorated her arms as well. From the looks of it she had used her arms and legs as shields to protect the rest of her body from blows that the bastard she had called a master would give her. Her face had surprisingly few marks. Aside from her famous mark there were only two major scars. One was directly beside her lightning bolt while the other was long one on the opposite side of her face. It travelled from her ear to the bottom of her chin. Molly wasn't sure if she would ever be able to stomach hearing how she had received either of them.

She didn't realize that she had tears running down her face until a small voice said, "I made mummy sad."

"No," Arthur said, "Remember when I cried. Your mummy's crying happy tears. She's just so happy and excited to finally meet you."

"Mummy happy?"

Molly wiped away her tears and smiled as much as she could, "Of course, sweetheart. I've been waiting for this moment for years. Hearing that you were found was the happiest moment of my life."

"Mummy need hugs?"

Another tear rolled down her cheeks at the innocent voice.

"If you don't mind, Ava, I would really like that," Molly stated.

Ava looked at Arthur, "No hurt?"

"No sweetheart, she would never hurt you."

"Never," Moly agreed immediately.

Ava opened her arms and looked up at Molly. As Ricki had instructed her Molly moved slowly and pulled Ava into her arms.

They sat in each other's arms for several long minutes. Not wanting to let each other go.


	13. Hi

**Chapter 13 - Hi**

When Ava woke a few days later she was surprised but not completely displeased to find herself alone. Ever since she had met her mother and father they had hardly left her side only leaving her alone with Ricki when it was time for her lessons.

They had begun more physical therapy. Ricki has been getting Ava to try to walk but she was finding it very frustrating. Although Ricki had assured her that she was coming along swimmingly she was constantly angered by the fact that she was unable to take more than three steps before falling into Ricki's arms.

Ava was pleased to be alone for a few minutes because it gave her time to think. Ever since she met her mother they had been talking to her about her siblings. Ricki, mum, and dad assured her that they were completely safe but Ava was still wary about meeting them. She knew that they had all been hoping that they could have met before now but Ricki made sure Ava knew no one was angry with her or would force her to do something she wasn't ready for, however Ricki had been talking to her about being released in the near future from the hospital and going home. Ava knew she wanted to meet everyone before she left to avoid having to do it all at once but she still felt the need to put it off for as long as possible.

It wasn't long until Ricki entered the room closing the door behind her.

"Good morning, Ava. How are you feeling?"

She replied by pointing towards the bathroom. Ricki smiled, "Okay but I want you to try to walk there."

When Ava gave her a look of disbelief she added, "While holding on to me of course."

She assisted the small girl by lifting her from the bed and setting her on the floor. Ava held onto Ricki's arms with all her strength. "Don't worry, deer, I won't let you fall."

It took much longer than it had whenever Ricki carried Ava or used the wheel chair but they eventually made their way to the bathroom without a problem.

Ricki helped Ava use the washroom and bathe. Ricki used magic to quickly dry her hair and helped her dress again. She had Ava sit on the edge of the bathtub so she could brush her hair. Every time she brushed it she couldn't help but think that Ava needed a haircut. Not because her hair was overly long. It was actually at a good length. The problem was that it still looked as though someone cut it with a piece of glass. It was uneven had several split ends.

When she was finished she got Ava to stand up and helped her try to walk again but as soon as they exited the bathroom Ricki felt Ava sliding down.

"Accio wheel chair," she said and the wheelchair from the corner of the room quickly rolled over to them.

Ricki easily kept Ava up and set her in the chair. She was just about to wheel Ava back to her bed when she said something.

"What there?"

Ricki looked down at her and saw her pointing at the door that led to the rest of the hospital.

"That's the door to the other parts of the hospital," Ricki informed her.

"People there?"

"Well right now your parents, siblings, and Auror Tonks are on the other side. You remember hearing about Tonks right?"

"Rescue?"

"Yes, she was part of the group that rescued you."

"Danger there?" she questioned pointing at the door again.

"No sweetie, there is nothing dangerous there. And Tonks and Kingsley take their turns to make sure it stays that way."

"Go there?"

That was not what Ricki was expecting. "You want to go out there?"

Ava nodded.

"Are you sure Ava? I mean there are quite a few people out there. Your Mum and Dad, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, and Tonks; and Kingsley, Albus, and Minerva might come by after. Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"You said family, no hurt; rescue, no hurt. Safe."

"Alright, Ava. We can go meet them. One second." Ricki quickly took pushed Ava closer to the bed and grabbed her favorite pillow, a blanket Molly had given her (she had knitted it herself), and her lion. She put the pillow behind Ava's back and handed her the lion knowing it would comfort her. She then placed the blanket on Ava's lap knowing the cool hospital would be cold on the bare legs behind the small gown.

Although Ricki wasn't expecting this she was not going to stop Ava from meeting her family. In fact she had been trying to convince her to since she had met Arthur and Molly. She had just expected that when she did meet them it would be one at a time. But it seemed that her childlike curiosity got the better of Ava and Ricki couldn't have been happier at the progress that were making.

"Okay, are you ready?" Ricki asked. Ava nodded firmly. The only sign of nervousness she showed was in clutching her lion to her chest. "Okay." As she pushed the chair towards the door Ricki couldn't help but be thankful that she had been smart enough to train everyone on how to act when meeting Ava a few days prior.

She used magic to open the door and pushed her chair through. Immediately all eyes fell on the pair and no one dared breathe let alone move.

Ava's eyes darted around the corridor in part fear and part curiosity. They eventually landed on a group of red-heads and a young lady with pink hair. When nobody moved Ava became more nervous. She quickly spotted her Mummy and Daddy.

Ava softy whispered, "Hi."


End file.
